This invention relates to a new and improved hose roller device that is steerable, and allows a collapsed hose laying haphazardly on the ground to be rolled up on the hose holder and easily pulled off the hose holder for reuse or storage.
In the past various types of portable reels and hose rollers have been constructed and designed. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,964; 4,288,047; 2,717,129; 3,779,478 and 3,722,823. Each of these devices have side members that prevent the hose roll from being easily pulled off the hose holder on the hose roller. Further, the prior art does not disclose a non-complex steerable hose roller device that can roll up a collapsed hose laying haphazardly on the ground. All the prior art devices are complex in construction and design and do not provide the practical and useful device disclosed herein by the applicant.